Over You
by Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover
Summary: Baron sits in the Bureau think over Haru, the happy times he spent with her. But now she's out of his reach and he's never going to get over her. Based on Miranda Lambert's song "Over You". I OWN NOTHING!


Over You

Summery: Baron sits in the Bureau think over Haru, the happy times he spent with her. But now she's out of his reach and he's never going to get over her.

AN: I own Nothing! "Over You" belongs to Miranda Lambert and The Cat Returns belongs to Studio Ghibli

* * *

_Weatherman said,  
__It's gonna snow.  
__By now I should,  
__Be used to the cold._

Baron turned on the radio in the Bureau, the smallest house in the Refuge. There was no one else around, they wee all in the Cat Kingdom. He turned it to the weather station just as the weatherman was saying; "It's going to be another cold one today, Ami. High at 30 degrees Fahrenheit (-1 degrees Celsius) and we have a large snow front coming in that will last till about 11:00 this evening. If I were you, I'd stay indoors as much as possible today, people, cause otherwise you'll freeze your-" click. Baron turned the radio off and sat in his armchair. 'Cold doesn't matter,' he thought to himself. 'I'm used to it.'

_Mid-February,  
__Shouldn't be so scary.  
__It was only December,  
__I still remember,  
__the presents, the tree,  
__You, and me._

He looked over to the chest that sat next to the doorway. Above it, on the wall, was a picture, a photograph turned painting. Haru smiled put of it, dancing in the meadows of the Cat Kingdom. He had snapped it just as she was turning to face him. That had been the summer just after her adventure in the Kingdom, and about her thirtyith time visiting either there or the Bureau.

He thought about another favorite memory of her, it was Christmas Eve, just a few months before. She and her mother Naoko had moved to the Refuge after being foreclosed on their house, and they spent Christmas with the Bureau members. They had a wonderful pre-Christmas dinner, sat around the tree singing carols and on the morning of Christmas Day, opened their presents.

The presents they opened were wonderful. There was a collar and food cake for Muta, mulberries, a blanket and leg warmers for Toto and Haru had gotten a sweater from her mother and paints and art supplies from the Bureau. Naoko had received more quilting supplies and Haru gave Baron a new cane, one she had carved in a wood shop class she took. It was varnished and looked a lot like his old one, but around the base there were small carvings of the Cat Kingdom adventure, including one of their dance. It was his most treasured possession.

_But you went away.  
__How dare you?  
__I miss you!  
__They say I'll be okay,  
__But I'm not going to,  
__Ever get over you._

Then, on New Year's, she didn't come. The Refuge had become their home, but Haru and Naoko still worked and attended school outside. When she didn't come home on New Year's, Muta, Toto and Naoko searched for her while he contacted the Cat Kingdom, to see if she had been brought there somehow. Then Muta came back and told him the news. He was stricken for ages he would just sit, not thinking of anything and just staring into space, or turn into his statute form to get away from it all. He had been checked by Cat Kingdom doctors and others who knew how to deal with Creations, and they all said he was fine and just needed time to adjust. But he wouldn't. Ever.

_Living alone,  
__Here in this place,  
__I think of you,  
__And I'm not afraid.  
__Your favorite records,  
__Make me feel better,  
__Cause you'd sing along,  
__With every song.  
__I know you didn't,  
__Mean,  
__To give them,  
__To me._

He thought back as well to other memories, how there were times where, after noticing the old phonograph in the Bureau, she would bring back old records that they would play, and she would sing along. She even found on of the song they danced to in the Cat Kingdom somehow. Kratzen Blaut was the name and the finding of that quickly lead to dance lessons, and she confessed every other person she danced with ended up with bruises and once a broken leg. She used to have them in her room, but now, they stayed in the Bureau, only listening to them could make him fell better.

_But you went away.  
__How dare you?  
__I miss you!  
__They say I'll be okay,  
__But I'm not going to,  
__Ever get over you._

He finally got up out of his chair. He put on his coat and hat, picked up Haru's cane, as he called it, and walked out the doors, taking another one of the alley paths, this one leading in the opposite direction of the crossroads and Haru's old house. He was getting covered in snow, but he didn't care. As a creation, he couldn't really feel cold, but he knew it was there. Now, it seemed to go though him, but he didn't care.

_It really sinks in,  
__You know,  
__When I see it,  
__In stone.  
_

He finally reached his destination, the cemetery on the outskirts of town. Toward the front was a headstone, made of an almost impossible white stone, getting whiter with the falling snow. When he stopped in front of it, the snow hadn't fallen enough so he couldn't read the letters on it.

Haru Yoshoka

June 1st, 1986 - January 1st, 2003

Killed in New Year's Wreak

A loving daughter and a friend to all.

"Always believe in yourself. Do this, and no matter where you are, you'll have nothing to fear." - Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen.

"If you find yourself troubled by something mysterious, or with a problem that's hard to solve, there is a place where you'll always find help. You just have to look for it." - The Cat Bureau Creed

When they told him she wanted for his quote and the creed he had worked so hard to upstand, he had gotten teary eyed. Seeing it now made it sink in. She's gone. he's not coming back.

_But you went away.  
__How dare you?  
__I miss you!  
__They say I'll be okay,  
__But I'm not going to,  
__Ever get over you._

He knelt down in front of it, looking at the picture of Haru carved into the stone. He caressed it, wishing he could truly do the same to her. "I love you, Haru." He was going to tell her when he found a spell to turn himself human, and he was certain he had found it when she died. Now, that book was just left as it was in his private study. He would never look at it again, there was no point.

He fell onto the ground, sobs wreaking his frame, and tears that couldn't exist inside the normal laws came from his eyes. He didn't know how long he stayed like that, but when he finally stopped, the snow had as well and the moon shown down, turning everything silver. With one last look at the grave, he turned and walked away, not noticing how his heart had felt lighter than is had in months.

* * *

The End. This came to me as I was falling asleep listening to my mp3 player, and Miranda Lambert's "Over You" came on and I was like, "What if Haru or Baron died and the other was singing this?" And then I turned it into Baron remembering Haru, since she's the only one that could actually die, who was killed in a car crash, and visiting her grave for the first time. Bye for now, I will be back with more Cat Returns Fics soon. Until then, later.


End file.
